¡Gracias!
by EdCa SaFo
Summary: Lo que uno puede sentir ante la perdida de alguien es inesperado, y mas cuando nunca has podido expresar... Fic participante del reto "Recuerdos de la niñez" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"


**(01-Mayo-15)**

**WATA: TIENES UN DOS?**

**OROX: NO... TIENES UN TRES?**

**WATA: SIGUE BUSCANDO.**

**OROX: OH, VALE...**

**WATA:...**

**OROX:...**

**WATA:... OYE, NO CREES QUE...**

**OROX: NO.**

**WATA: PERO EL...**

**OROX: NI SE TE OCURRA BAJARLO, SE LO MERECE POR TARDARSE ETERNIDADES EL SOLO ESCRIBIR UN SIMPLE CAPITULO.**

**WATA: SI TU LO DICES (^^u).**

**BUENO GENTE, EN BREVES PALABRAS ESTE FIC ES PARA EL RETO "RECUERDOS DE LA NIÑEZ" DEL FORO "****Resurgiendo entre las cenizas****".**

**NO HAY MUCHO QUE DECIR MAS QUE, SI LEYERON EL RETO PUES SABRÁN EL POR QUE DE LA TEMÁTICA DE ESTE FIC, SOLO ESPERO QUE HAYA LOGRADO HACER EL FIC Y QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO (^^).**

**YA SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR OS DEJAMOS CON EL FIC, QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

Gracias...

Es curioso como el destino y la vida juego contigo.

El como te hace cambiar de un momento a otro, el cómo experimentas sentimientos que nunca esperaste sentir, y más por esa persona que no soportas ni quieres ver.

Pero fue esa persona quien te ayudo en aquel momento, ese momento en que tú estuviste a punto de ser asesinado por un monstruo que uno mismo crea en un momento de desesperación, cuando estás perdido y no sabes qué hacer.

Uno no sabe que sentir, si reír o llorar por la perdida, si lamentar o seguir adelante.

Esto y mucho más es por lo que estaba pasando cierto exorcista.

Ese exorcista era Allen Walker quien se encontraba recostado sobre su cama mirando fijamente al techo, preguntándose el por qué se siente tan vació.

A su lado también reposaba Timcanpy, su golem dorado.

Ambos se encontraban ausentes de la realidad, la perdida de aquel ser al que el albino llamaba maestro les había afectado eh, increíblemente a uno le afecto más que al otro.

Allen nunca espero sentirse así de vació, de triste y, por alguna extraña razón, solo.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunta a la nada el albino, como si esperase oír respuesta alguna - ¿Por qué me siento así? - vuelve a preguntar a la nada misma.

Las dos preguntas no obtuvieron respuesta más que un silencio, un silencio que acogía la recamara y les serbia de compañía.

Allen, en un intento de hacer algo se da la vuelta y mira fijamente a su golem quien parecía estar más desanimado que su dueño.

\- ¿Que pasa Timcanpy? ¿Te encuentras bien? - vuelve a preguntar este, nuevamente esperando oír respuesta alguna - Te ves muy deprimido ¿No tienes hambre? - el golem ni hizo nada de nada para responder - Sonara extraño pero yo tampoco tengo mucha hambre que digamos - confiesa el albino, con la vana esperanza de que algo sucediese.

Pero no ocurrió nada, el golem simplemente se acobijo mas con sus alas.

\- ¿Le extrañas no? - por primera vez, Allen recibió una respuesta que no ocupaba palabra alguna - De ti si me lo esperaría, después de todo te has encariñado con el, aparte has pasado mucho tiempo con el maestro - comenta el albino mientras vuelve a su posición original - En cambio yo ni lo quería, ni siquiera ahora que nos ha dejado - empieza hablar mientras vuelve a posar su vista al techo - Después de todo mi vida ha sido un infierno, siempre era lo mismo día tras día - con estas palabras sucedió un efecto encadenado que ni el mismo albino esperaba ver.

Ese efecto tenía como objetivo el revivir viejos recuerdos, ya sean amargos o no.

Con cada recuerdo plasmado en imágenes que pasaban por las cabeza del albino, más se preguntaba este el por qué su sentir, después de todo y por cruel que este sonase Allen debería estar saltando de alegría.

\- Ya no tendré más deudas que pagar - dice este reflexionando un poco - Ni tampoco tendré que enfrentar trabajos que dañen tanto mi integridad física como mental - una pequeña pero amarga sonrisa se formaba en su rostro - Tampoco tendré que hacerle frente a las ex del maestro... ¿Entonces por qué no estoy feliz? - vuelve a preguntar antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que esos recuerdos fluyesen libremente por su cabeza.

Cada recuerdo estaba cargando de muchas emociones y exaltaciones.

Uno que más destacaba era cuando él tuvo que trabajar en ese barco gigante, lleno de hombres con más masa muscular que neuronas (según él).

También estaban otros, como cuando tuvo que aprender hacer trampas en los juego de azar y apuestas.

Curiosamente recuerda con gran devoción esos momentos en que, pese que tardo en aprender y, en la mayoría de los casos le terminaban descubriendo, no podía negar que le resultaba divertido y, gracias a ello también aprendió sobre estos juegos y en gran medida.

Ante estos recuerdos la sonrisa creció un poco.

El simple hecho de recordar el cómo tuvo que apañárselas él solo, sin ayuda de nadie para hacer esas dichas trampas en cierta forma lo hacían sentir auto-independiente y, al final de cuentas no dañaba a nadie ni abusaba de ellas.

Claro que tuvo sus tropiezos, unos más peligrosos que otro pero al final siempre salía más que vivo de ellos.

Otro recuerdo o mejor dicho, varios recuerdo era cuando su maestro le mandaba a comprar el vino más caro y exquisito del lugar, de forma independiente si era el más famoso a nivel comercial o de un pequeño poblado, inclusive de la mas pequeña y alejada aldea, con tal de que este bebiera un poco de alcohol ya estaba mas que satisfecho.

Gracias a eso Allen pudo desarrollar más su sentido del olfato y así saber reconocer el vino más caro y exquisito entre cientos por no decir miles, cosa que se vio cuando Jasdevi y Devitto le querían obligar por medio de sus bromas que pagase las deudas que les había dejado su maestro.

El simple hecho de recordad ese momento le causaban gracia al albino quien soltó unas leves pero notorias carcajadas.

\- Y que van a saber ellos de deudas, ¡Ha! Lo suyo era cosa de niños - comenta mientras sonríe de manera macabra - Ahora que lo pienso, podría pasar les a ellos lo que resta de mis deudas - era más que notoria la palabra malicia plasmada en letras grandes y junto con los cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabeza ni hablar.

Tal parecía que el albino estaba en cierta forma volviendo a ser el mismo pero, no fue así.

Pocos segundos bastaron para que Allen volviera a su estado supuesta mente melancólico.

La razón, el simple hecho de recordar sus deudas.

Está de sobra decir que una mirada de desagrado reino por un momento en el rostro del albino pero, esa expresión se fue desvaneciendo, dejando paso a una de reflexión y duda.

Era obvio que le molestaba ver esos números y mas plasmados en grande pilas de papel pero, algo que Allen tenía que admitir era que, gracias a esos números no solo aprendió a ganarse el dinero, ya sea por medio del trabajo (duro) o por las trampas, sino también a administrarlo, repartiéndolo de manera equitativa aun que esto no le funcionase en algunas ocasiones pero, así es la vida.

Todos estos recuerdos, pese a que en su mayoría eran más que amargos tenían un sentimiento profundo.

\- Ya veo, con que de eso se trataba - dice de la nada el albino, notando así como su vista se nublaba de a poco - Ese era el sentimiento que me hostigaba - dice en un momento de reflexión.

De un momento a otro el albino se enderezo un poco y, queriendo sentir la realidad se recarga en la pared. Y sin más, pequeñas lágrimas se hicieron notar.

\- Siempre te odie maestro, la forma en cómo eras, él como siempre me metías en broncas y me llenabas hasta el cuello de deudas... - empieza hablar nuevamente a la nada - Siempre quise que recibieras tu justo castigo, que al final pagaras por todo lo que habías hecho pero... - cada palabra que pronunciaba el albino estaba cargada de cierto dolor y resentimiento, pero no iban dirigidas hacia su difunto maestro cosa que lo noto el golem quien alzo vuelo de buenas a primeras - Nunca quise que fuera de esta manera... -

Hubo un breve silencio en la habitación, nuevamente este hacia de acompañante a los dos individuos que se encontraban hay.

\- Nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar bien contigo - ese momento de silencio sirvió para que Allen se calmara un poco - Ciertamente y como dije, maldigo esos momentos en los que tenía que hacer trabajos forzados o cuando me mandabas a conseguirte el vino del momento o cuando tenía que lidiar tanto con los cobradores como las mujeres que de buenas a primeras dejabas en el abandono... Aun así... Nunca pude agradecerte como era debido - sus palabras asombrarían a cualquiera que lo escuchasen, después de todo es bien sabido en la orden que Allen le tenía un fuerte resentimiento hacia Marian Cross... o eso se pensaba - Si no hubieras estado en aquel momento, posiblemente estaría muerto... - una sonrisa amarga vuelve hacer acto de presencia - Me ayudaste a salir adelante aun que fue de una manera tosca y poco convencional, aun así en cierta forma estuviste ahí a mi lado, aun que no quiera reconocerlo fue gracias a usted que logre aprender a valerme por mi mismo, me hice mas fuerte al pasar del tiempo, aprendí a sobrevivir y a tener un objetivo en claro - aun que no se notase, cada palabra estaban siendo dichas con miedo y dolor, como si al final de estas viniese algo que... - Fue gracias a usted que ahora tengo un propósito y una meta - dice esto mientras hace un puño en su mano izquierda y en donde reposa su inocencia - Una en donde quiero salvar tanto a los akumas como a los humanos por igual - hace lo mismo con su mano derecha - Una en donde puedo usar algo que consideraba una maldición para proteger aquellos que me importan - por inercia hace presión en ambas manos - A final de cuentas, siempre estaré agradecido con usted maestro, así que.. -

Antes de que Allen concluyese su discurso se levanta de su cama no sin antes dejar a un lado de este al golem que desde el inicio de la oración se había posicionado sobre su cabeza, ya habiendo hecho eso se dirige hacia un mueble posicionado en una de las esquinas.

De este saca una botella aun cerrada y unas dos copas.

Esto le pareció curioso a Timcanpy quien nuevamente vuelve alzar el vuelo para ver mejor.

\- Pensaba usar esto para sonsacarle algo - dice como respuesta el albino, sabiendo de sobra las dudas que tenía su golem por los objetos - Pero al final no obtendré nada de nada - dicho esto el albino procede abrir dicha botella revelando así y por la fragancia que esta soltaba que se trataba de vino, quizás no era el más caro pero por al olor se podía degustar fácilmente y con placer.

Acto seguido sirve en las dos copas de las cuales una la dejo en su escritorio para el golem mientras que la otra la tenía en su mano derecha.

\- Por usted maestro - dice mientras alza la copa a lo alto no sin antes mezclar lo un poco con leves movimientos - **Gracias por todo y...** \- a este punto un fuerte nudo se había formado en la garganta del albino, como si no quisiera pronunciar esas palabras pero era más que necesario - **Adiós** \- al decir esto le da un trago a la copa seguido por su golem quien imita la acción del albino, dando así por concluida su despedía personal.

Definitivamente era curioso, él como la vida te muestra muchas cosas, de las cuales una de ellas es la gratitud que uno siente hacia una persona y el cómo, por necedad y/o por orgullo uno no quiere decirlo si no hasta que ya es muy tarde.

Es una dura lección de la cual Allen Walker tuvo que aprender por las malas, pero esto no quiere decir que esté y estará, por siempre, agradecido hacia su maestro.

* * *

**WATA: ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y NO HABER HECHO TAN OoC AL ALLEN (^^u)**

**OROX: TE DISCULPAS DEMASIADO NO CREES?**

**WATA: PUES PERDÓNAME LA VIDA, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HAGO UN FIC Y SIN LA SUPERVISIÓN DE ALGUIEN.**

**OROX: AUN ASÍ NO VEO LA RAZÓN PARA QUE TE PONGAS A...**

**EDCA: ¿CUUUUUaaaaannnnnTTTTToooOOOooOOooOOOOoooOo TTTTiiiiiiiIIIIEEEEmmmmPPPPooooo vOOOOOyyyyYY AAAAAA ssEEEEGGUUIIiiiiiiiRRRR eeeeEENNN eeeEEEEEeeSSSttAAAaAAA CCOOooooOOOssaAAAAAAA?**

**OROX: QUE LLORÓN. ACEPTA TI CASTIGO COMO HOMBRE.**

**WATA: ... EETTOOOO... Y BUENO GENTE, COMO DIJE ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y SIN MAS ME DESPIDO POR PARTE DE LOS TRES Y COMO YA ES COSTUMBRE DE DECIR: AAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**


End file.
